Vandred
In Game Knowledge * Rose to power via coup d'état against previous leadership * Ruled Camarilla Agram untill his closest associate and short-time sheriff supposedly betrayed him. * "He tried to push me into Wassail instead of helping me. Quite the Snake he is." is the only explanation he is giving these days when asked about "The Patten-Proctor Incident." * Rumoured to be an elder - which has proven to be false, his years account him for being an elder, his blood does not. * Pragmatic yet extremely paranoid. Is known to preventively remove political opponents, usually through guile or discreet assassinations. * Power hungry, sadistic, cruel and scheming but just. In recent times showed a modicum of humility for his percieved failings. Even his signature cruelty and sadism are somewhat lessened. * Does not abandon his Allies, and will go to great lenghts to help his allies. * Master of Dominate discipline, on which he relies extensively and frequently. Rumoured to be able to crush the strongest of wills. * Master of Presence discipline * Rumored to be using clones for safety. * Rumored to be behind several disappearances most notably members of clan Brujah and recently clan Nosferatu. * Immensly irritated at any signs of incompetence, whether real or percieved. Demands results quckly and efficiently. Somewhat impatient. * Supposedly controls a large part of the Zagreb underground with several close associates. * Has covered several Masquerade breaches, most notably "The Jarun Incident". * Ultimately dedicated to Camarilla and will pay any cost to see it triumphs against any and all enemies. Uses really unorthodox measures. * Will honour agreements, but will make them mostly one-sidedly profitable. Insists on Formalities and rules, but will abuse them to gain leverage. * Low humanity - his alignment would most likely translate to Lawful Evil. * In his tenure as the Prince, Camarilla Agram has solidified itself from a disorganized rabble into a efficient (yet merciless) institution. His reforms have brought both sense of security, accomplishment and efficency but the cost was lesser personal freedoms and harsher punisments for transgressors. Many a kindred has gone missing after being too vocative with their disgruntlement. * He ruled as a cruel but fair Tyrant that cared little for anything except Camarilla Traditions, the Laws of the Land and victory in War against Sabbat. * Supposedly retired from politics after his Abdication but spends his time in elysiums counceling and tutoring anyone who asks for his help. * After his abdication he has been extremely polite, curteous and respectful towards elders and Camarilla officials, following every single Camarilla Regulation to the letter. * According to him, he spends his new-found free time watching TV shows and series. The Harpy Rumors *Dead or missing? Nobody knows... *In the halls of Elysium Kindred begin to wonder if the main Harpy is actually doing a good job; There are no rumors about Clan Ventrue and appointing two Primogen to serve as lesser Harpies, questions the neutrality of his position. * His appearance changed dramatically since the last Elyisium, the Beast becoming much more visible and his attitude way more colder and reserved. When promptly asked about the change in his appearance he simply answeres: "I've decided I no longer have a need to wear my mask of humanity to better interact with the mortal world now that I've attained higher masteries of my disciplines." Could be he's hiding something - but his half-robotic statements do seem REALLY unnatural. Even for a Ventrue. View From Within: Duty. Responsibility. Accountability. Few can grasp these concepts in their full scope. Fewer still hold them in their highest regard. And only the most dedicated can live by them. We are not bound by our own inflated-egoes, or our fragile hold over what imaginary power we claim to possess or even by our own wishes, ambitions or cravings. We are solely boud by our Duty to Our own very Existence. To that Altar of Duty we must yield everything - our wealth, our status, our friends, our Childer, our Blood, our very lives and finally our own Souls. This is what these kindred do not understand. We have no choice. They have no choice. We never had one. The Fools whisper - tyrant, deciever, power-hungry madman, usurper, murderer... But the Kindred who is to be great is the one who can be the most solitary, the most hidden, the most deviant, the Kindred beyond good and evil, lord of his virtues, a Kindred lavishly endowed with will - this is precisely what greatness is to be called: it is able to be as much a totality as something multi-faceted, as wide as it is full. But these Fools cling to false ideals of freedom, equality, mercy and truth - all this foolishness is for kine and their mortal "philosophies". Those concepts in our World mean only one thing - Final Death. And a rather quick one. When faced against monstrosities that our enemies are made up, I ask all of you: "How can we triumph armed only with empty ideals?" How can Freedom save you when there's a 40-man strong Sabbat warpack hounding at your doorstep? How will Equality free you from a shovelhead's fangs biting in your neck, yearning for your immortal soul? Do you think Mercy will be given to you by a 10 feet flesh-warmachine our enemies so proudly call "Vohzd"? And lastly, the Truth will finally be revealed to you when you see the insides of a Tzimisce dungeon and the depths of inhumanity our enemies activly pursue. So we do what we must. The only thing we can. Our way must be hard, unyielding and focused. We can not abide deviations or give leeway to abberant philosophies. We simply have no space for freedom, equality, mercy or truth. The World will not give us any. So I say: "Let the word Freedom be replaced by Unity. Let the word Equal be replaced by Great. Let the word Mercy be replaced by Decisive. And let the word Truth be replaced by Might. " This is what these concepts mean. To sacrifice everything for the whole. This is our Duty, MY DUTY. And if I have to I will carry that torch to the deepest, darkest depths of the Abyss and fight it's shadows, with shadows if needed be. I will not triumph but I will give time and life to others that just one day might win. And this is my part, my role to play in this Great War. And I offer no excuses as Death is nothing compared to Vindication.